1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable organizing device, more particularly to a cable organizing device mounted on an electronic device for organizing a cable or cables of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely used computer equipment, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, standard computer systems, mini personal computers (mini PCs), etc., need to be connected to various external peripheral equipment, such as power supplies, mouse devices, keyboards, screens, printers, etc., for purposes of operation. Data transmission or supply of electricity between the aforesaid peripheral equipment and the associated computer equipment is generally effected using electric cables and plugs or jacks. Particularly for power supplies, two power cables are generally needed for input of alternating current power and for output of direct current power, respectively. Accordingly, the greater the number of items of peripheral equipment the user employs, the higher will be the number of cables. If not properly organized, the cables will be in a messy and entangled state, and will take up a lot of space and impair the appearance and applicability of the equipment.